You and me are meant to be
by PaoCriss
Summary: ¿Que sucederá cuando un nuevo estudiante de Mckinley llame la atención de New Directions? pero al enterarse que proviene de Dalton los ND persuadiran a Kurt para enamorar al chico y convencerlo para unirse, cuando solo quieren utilizarlo contra sus enemigos los warbles. ¿Pero que sucedera cuando Kurt se encariñe con el chico? Kurt estara en graves aprietos, si se enamora.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1- REUNION

Kurt Hummel flanqueaba el angosto pasillo de Mckinley High con el propósito de hacerse paso hasta llegar al aula del coro.

Aun estaba a tiempo pero se sentía muy impaciente. Por eso mismo, llevaba con él un gran vaso de café descafeinado para mantener el ritmo de sus actividades del día. Suspiraba de vez en cuando, y meditaba con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba.

Las cosas ya no eran las mismas que hace un año... no desde que el club glee se volvió bastante popular y nadie los molestaba. Mientras seguía en su ensimismamiento, notó que se acercaba al salón y echó un vistazo al reloj que se encontraba encima en la pared del marco de la puerta. Las 11:00 en punto. Justo a tiempo. Dirigió su mirada a la sala y pudo notar que como él, todos apenas iban llegando. Sus amigas Santana y Brittany hablaban despreocupadamente en el fondo. Rachel se quejaba con Finn, de que Barbra merecía mas fama de la que tenia, y Finn fingía interés. Quinn, Artie, Sugar y Joe escuchaban con cierta tensión una de las tontas impresiones de Sam mientras Mercedes negaba con la cabeza y golpeaba ligeramnete su hombro. Tina y Mike se la pasaban dando vueltas alrededor con el ritmo de algun tap. Mientras que Puck le daba consejos a Rory de como acercarse a unas cheerios bastante calientes. Todo mundo estaba en sus propios asuntos y Kurt no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo. Usualmente el club era asi de despreocupado, pero nunca habían estado tan distraidos cuando se trataba de que estaban cerca las regionales.

Aun así, se situó en su asiento habitual de en medio y mando un mensaje a su novio Adam.

Había estado con el varios meses, lo había conocido en Nueva York cuando le mostraron Nyada. El fue su guía, y esos días que paso allí se había encariñado bastante con el rubio, cuando cierto día este le confesó sus sentimientos soprendiendolo totalmente. Kurt no estaba acostumbrado a gustar a alguien. Él estaba acostumbrado a estar solo en ese sentido. Adam le caia bastante bien, pero creia que era muy pronto una relación con él, de regreso a Lima, aun tenia contacto con Adam, y este le mensajeaba constantemente y no le dejaba de decir que lo extrañaba y que quisiera que estuvieran juntos. Con un poco de tiempo, Kurt accedió, aunque sabia que sería dificil una relacion a larga distancia, no sabia como podían mantenerla, pero nunca había tenido novio y quizo intentarlo.

Se veian los fines de semana, Adam lo visitaba en Lima. No se preocupaba por gastos ni nada de eso, ya que usualmente su padre tenia mucho dinero y no era una reestriccion para ver a Kurt.

Kurt estaba asombrado por eso, que Adam de verdad inviertiera su dinero y tiempo por verlo a pesar de la distancia. Aun asi, no podia evitar sentirse solitario. El club estaba lleno de parejas, y se sentia rao ver besuquearse a todo mundo y el contemplarlos con incomodidad.

En unos cuantos minutos, aprecio el Sr Schue con una brillante sonrisa y unos papeles en la mano. Carraspeó un poco para llamar la atencion de todos y tomar la palabra.

-Buen día chicos, espero que hayan estado practicando mucho esta semana, porque la competencia regional se aproxima, y el tema de este año será '_'sentimiento'',_asi que debemos ser emocionales y lucirnos con los jueces si queremos ganar.

-Mr schue, no se preocupe, es bastante simple esa competencia si presento la balada mas emotiva que sé. Y con mi gran voz en este solo no hay duda alguna-dijo Rachel como si lo hubiera tenido preparado-. la mayoría pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que necesitaremos la cooperación de todos Rachel, pero lo consideraré-la cortó Mr Schue amablemente-En fin, tengo en mi poder el sobre que dice quienes serán nuestra competencia.

-Lo más probable es que sean los odiosos de Vocal Adrenaline, así no será tan sencillo.-repuso Tina con molestia-.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo, mientras el profesor abría el sobre.

-Bien veamos... nos enfrentaremos a.. ¡Los Warbles! y a la escuela de sordos Haverbrook.

Todos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio al no ser mencionado Vocal Adrenaline.

-Dicen que los Warbles son el mejor coro acapella que existe, sin mencionar que son de la mas prestigiosa escuela para varones de Westerville; Dalton.-comentó Rachel como con admiración.- Quizás debamos tomarlo más en serio.

-¿A Quién le importa?, el otro coro esta compuesto de sordos, tenemos esa ventaja, y en cuanto a los _Rarbles _solo serán más que un puñado de gays cantando canciones gays. No veo tanta preocupación en eso, está claro que esa competencia es nuestra, si no, estarían locos esos jueces de mierda.-le espetó Santana con su mejor cara de perra-.

-En primera su nombre son los Warbles, y si, hay que preocuparse y poner todo nuestro empeño chicos, no se lo tomen a la ligera, ese es el primer paso hacia el fracaso, confiarse demasido.-señaló el Sr Schue con entusiasmo.- Así que, mañana planearemos la lista de canciones y el reparto. Por hoy solo traten de enfocarse en el tema _sentimiento_ y encuentren una cancion apropiada y mañana se hara una votación.

con eso último, sonó el timbre y todos salieron rumbo a sus últimas clases con algunos comentarios y murmullos de que tan buenos seria la competencia.

Kurt, al salir, fue directamente hacia su casillero y sacar sus cosas para la clase de literatura que tenia para ese periodo. Mientras daba la vuelta en el pasillo notó que había un chico en el casillero continuo al suyo. Kurt estaba seguro que nunca lo había visto, de echo ese casillero no lo ocupaba nadie, asi que comprendió que era un chico nuevo.

Al llegar a su locker, decidió darle la bienvenida a su nuevo vecino.

-Hola-saludó Kurt con una sonrisa ligera, y con tono amable.-Soy Kurt, tú debes ser nuevo... nunca antes te había visto por aquí.-musitó sencillamente.-

el chico, al oírlo, se dió la vuelta para poder verlo a la cara, y sonrío.

-Hola Kurt, es un gusto conocerte, Soy Blaine Anderson, hoy es mi primer día, así que es normal causar esa impresión por aquí.-contestó con una expresión divertida.-

Kurt creyó se quedó sin habla. El chico, (ahora con nombre) Blaine, tenía unos ojos miel tan pero tan bonitos. que Kurt pensó que podría perderse en ellos. No era muy alto, pero era muy atractivo. Cabello negro, y postura firme, su atuendo revelaba un cuerpo trabajado. Tenía unos pantaloncillos de mezclilla oscuros, con una camiseta blanca de cuello con corbata negra y zapatos negros coverse. Kurt no se vestiría asi, pero a ese chico le quedaba genial. Ese pensamiento lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Encantado Blaine, ¿como te ha ido en las clases?-preguntó kurt curiosamente, normalmente los nuevos no se adaptaban después de mucho tiempo.-

-Realmente bien, son diferentes como acostumbro pero ya me adaptaré,-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora-. Pero supongo que asi es mejor, ¿sabes?, en mi otro colegio todo era muy estricto, y los deberes muy tortuosos, asi que creo que me vendrá bien estar aquí.-terminó con cierto brillo en sus ojos-

A Kurt le pareció un chico muy agradable, la primera impresión que le dió fue que era una gran persona, algo en su mirada lo hacía sentirse cálido.-sonrió para sus adentros-

-¿Y que escuela era?.

-Academia Dalton-contestó Blaine mientras guardaba unas cosas en su mochila.-

Los ojos de kurt se tornaron como platos y en su mente parecía haber un caos tremendo.

_¿Dalton? la escuela enemiga de la que era la suya, y de todos los lugares eligió Mckinley... si todos supieran que proviene de allá... Joder le harán la vida imposible estos imbeciles... ¿porqué me preocupo por él? lo acabo de conocer... ¿y si es un espía de Dalton y se hace pasar por un chico nuevo y agradable para destruir New Directions? no.. eso es ridículo... ¿o no?_

-Este... y-yo -balbuceó- Creo que debería irme...-abrió su locker a toda prisa y sacó unos libros y lo volvió a cerrar- Estaba por retomar su camino cuando los ojos inquisitivos de Blaine lo examinaron y le habló.

-¿Estás bien? pareces algo nervioso, o angustiado... ¿he dicho algo malo?-preguntó Blaine con cierto temor en la mirada, gesto que enterneció un poco a Kurt.-

-No no ha sido eso, yo... realmente tengo que irme.- Y con eso, dió media vuelta y avanzó por el estrecho pasillo.-

-Espero volver a encontrarme contigo.-Escuchó a sus espaldas que le gritaba Blaine, y no sabía si él esperaba lo mismo. Continuó avanzando en silencio a su salón,

Pero ahora solo podía pensar en ese chico, y lo agradable que parecía, y se preguntaba como había dejado Dalton, por estar en Mckinley. Era extraño, así que no podía acercarse a él tan a la ligera, y mas estando en New Directions, si se enteraban, probablemente lo ahorcarían. Pero algo muy dentro de él, quería conocerlo mejor, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

* * *

Bueno Este es el primer cap de mi primer fic :) espero les guste la historia, ya verán que se irá desarrollando, Mi nombre es Paola e iré actualizando pronto , y no se preocupen los caps que siguen serán más largos. esta es como una pequeña intruducción antes de comenzar lo principal.

si les va gustando porfavor dejenme un Rewiew, se los agradecería un montón, soy nueva asi que disculpen mis faltas de ortografía xD

en fin, nos vemos muy pronto ya verán

-PaoCriss


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**¿Amigo o Enemigo?**

Kurt de verdad, de verdad, trataba de poner atención a lo que decía la señorita Corcoran sobre la poesía contemporánea, pero le era imposible concentrarse. No era que le afectara mucho pensar sobre los Warbles. Simplemente al conseguir popularidad el club glee se habían enfrascado en destruir a la competencia, y los mas duros siempre eran o Vocal Adrenaline, o los Warbles.

Pero había unas cosas que molestaban a Kurt y no lo dejaban tranquilo. Si sus compañeros se enteraban de que Blaine provenía de Dalton... era probable de que toda la escuela lo hiciera, y con eso sólo conseguirían molestarlo, por su fama de ser _niño_ _rico,_no solo los odiaban por ser un coro enemigo, también influía mucho que estudiaran en una escuela privada en Westerville, no todos tenían el lujo de estudiar ahí, así que también sería envidia de los demás. Comúnmente, los estudiantes de Mckinley, sólo hablan mal de los estudiantes de Dalton, que son niños ricos mimados por sus padres y tienen una vida con lujos, pero Kurt sabía que no era así, bueno, al menos no todos, como acababa de comprobar...

Y es que, el chico Blaine se veía tan simpático, que no merecía ser tratado con indiferencia sólo por haber estudiado en Dalton. Pero el mayor problema, es que realmente no conocía sus intenciones con Mckinley, y eso confundía a Kurt, porque su padre siempre le había dicho que no se dejara llevar por las apariencias, que era una ilusión de lo que realmente eran las cosas. Blaine podría parecer un chico normal, pero deberíamos preguntarnos _¿Qué hace en Mckinley?._

Y La única manera de responder esta pregunta, era acercarse a él y descubrirlo, pero era bastante riesgoso. En primera:

todo mundo se daría cuenta que fraternizaba con el chico nuevo, así que harían muchas preguntas, y si revelaba que era de Dalton, tomarían a Kurt como traidor. Y además lo peor de todo, podría ser que este chico sea un espía y de repente quiera unirse al club glee para saber lo que planean en las regionales y volver triunfalmente a Dalton.

Kurt no podía permitir eso.

Habían trabajado muy duro para que todo se venga abajo por una mala pasada de los Warbles, y sabía que si Blaine quería unirse al club y podía cantar, el Sr Schue lo haría entrar sin pensar en que podría ser una trampa.

Espera espera espera Kurt... un momento -pensaba contemplativamente en silencio mientras la profesora preguntaba quién había escrito el poema _No te salves-_

Si Blaine era un conspirador... ¿porqué le había dicho que pertenecía a Dalton? suponiendo que quería arruinar a New Directions, no tendría sentido que le revelara que estudiaba ahí, sabiendo que Mckinley era el enemigo... No ... relmente no tendría sentido... o si lo dijo para que pensara justamente eso y aceptara que era inofensivo para atacar cuando nadie se lo esperaba... ¿y si...?

-¡KURT!-lo sacó de su trance una señorita Corcorán muy enojada. -Deja de dormir despierto y pon atención a la clase -lo regañó con mirada cansada-

-Lo siento Srita Corcorán...-se disculpó apenado-

En ese momento se escuchó la campana de salida.

Ella soló suspiró exasperada y negó con la cabeza.

-Para mañana quiero que me traigan una redacción de dos poemas de Mario Benedetti y traigan su libro de texto con las páginas contestadas -dijo la maestra Corcorán-

Todos los chicos salían del aula listos para irse porfin a casa, Kurt que iba a hacer lo mismo, guardó sus cosas y subió la mochila al hombro. Estaba por llegar al marco de la puerta cuando se lo impidió la voz de Shelby.

-Eh, Kurt, espera un momento -pidió ella suavemente- Quiero hablar contigo.

Kurt se volteó y asintió un poco nervioso por lo que le esperaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kurt? -preguntó ella con preocupación- Hoy te veías mus distraído... ¿tienes algún problema? siempre pones atención en clase, y no se que acaba de ocurrir hoy. -analizó pensativamente- ¿No estarás enfermo o sí?.

Kurt tardó unos segundos en procesar todo. Y pensar bien lo que iba a decir

-No, no para nada profesora, es sólo... cosas del glee club...-apartó la mirada de la de ella, no quería hablar del tema-

Ella lo estudió inquisitivamente con la mirada y al poco rato pareció entender que no estaba de humor para hablar, así que asintió.

-Está bien, pero que no vuelva a pasar ¿Ok?-advirtió con una media sonrisa.-

Kurt suspiró con alivio y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí profesora, no volverá a pasar, no se preocupe, me concentraré, pff, por un momento creí que me iba a sancionar o algo.. -río nerviosamente-

-¿Ah, sí?... -lo estudió con una sonrisa divertida-, bueno no lo había pensado, pero ya que lo mencionas...

_Oh no._

-E-entonces-balbuceó confundido- ¿Va a castigarme?-

-Bueno no exactamente, -sonrió para sí- pero puedes hacerme un favor ¿lo harías? -cuestionó ella triunfalmente, sabiendo que Kurt accedería-

Kurt suspiró, realmente no quería hacer nada, pero se lo debía a la maestra por estar medio presente en su clase.

-Está bien -afirmó con una pequeña mueca- ¿Qué debo hacer?-

Shelby sonrió complacida.

-Lleva estos papeles con el director Figgins, ahí te encontrarás con alguien que necesito que le muestres los alrededores-le tendió unos documentos y guardó sus cosas -dile que serás mi representación -y con eso de marchó.-

Kurt sin muchas ganas, se dirigió a la oficina de Figgins y hacer lo que le habían pedido, cuando llegó a la puerta respiró profundamente y tocó.

_toc toc..._

-Adelante -se escuchó en el interior que decía el director-

-Hola, solo vine a entregarle esto y a recoger a... -se detuvo abruptamente notando la presencia de otro chico conocido-

-Blaine...-masculló nerviosamente.-

El chico de ojos avellana sólo sonrió

-¿Qué hay Kurt?. -saludó casualmente Blaine sin dejar de sonreír.-

-Señor Hummel-¿en qué le puedo ayudar? -carraspeó Figgins sacando a Kurt de su estado mental dormido-despierto.

-Oh, sí... venía a entregarle unos papeles... y la Srita Corcorán me pidió que acompañara a alguien nuevo, entonces creo que...

la mirada de Figgins se iluminó.

-Sí, el señor Anderson, adelante Sr Hummel, muestréle a nuestro nuevo miembro de Mckinley las instalaciones, y hágalo sentir como en casa. -volteó la mirada y se dirigió a Blaine- Bien señor Anderson, parece que sus cosas están en orden, ya le avisaré lo demás, porfavor, acompañe al Sr Hummel a conocer los alrededores de la escuela.

Blaine asintió y se levantó del sillón arrugado en el que estaba y se despidió.

-Espérame afuera un minuto porfavor -pidió Kurt a Blaine dulcemente-

-Uhm, Ok, estaré acá. -aceptó algo confundido, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia y salió de la oficina-.

Una vez Blaine fuera, Kurt dejó de sonreír y casi con ansiedad se dirigió a Figgins

-Porfavor director figgins, necesito que me haga un favor-pidió Kurt con angustia.-

-Tranquilícese Sr Hummel ¿que le sucede?-inquirió figgins con preocupación-.

-Es Blaine, uh, el joven Anderson -explicó- Necesito que no le mencione a los estudiantes o a nadie que proviene de Dalto, es arriesgado para él, pueden lastimarlo- Kurt dejó escapar las palabras atropelladamente y se dió cuenta en todo lo que había dicho, y al parecer parecía que lo estaba protegiendo demasiado, cuando sólo quería ser discreto.

Figgins parecía abrumado por las palabras tan rápidas de Kurt.- Emm, está bien, sólo lo saben unos cuántos profesores, pero les pediré que no digan nada.

Kurt suspiró aliviado -Gracias en verdad Director Figgins.-Y con eso Kurt se despidió antes de que le preguntara porqué razón le había pedido aquello.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Kurt contempló a un Blaine pensativo que veía en dirección al pasillo. A Kurt le pareció que se veía más brillante que la primera vez que lo vió.

Negando con la cabeza, se acercó a él.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó para asegurarse de continuar aquella tarea.

-Por supuesto-asintió Blaine y caminaron juntos por el angosto pasillo.

* * *

Después de haberle mostrado las aulas y la cafetería, se dirigieron al jardín, donde se sentaron para descansar, no había casi nadie, salvo por algunos intendentes y unos pocos maestros, ya había sido la salida una hora antes.

Estaban sentados en una barda cerca de la puerta de entrada, hablando un poco de McKinley, pero lo que realmente quería Kurt es que le proporcionara alguna información sobre Dalton.

-Y, dime Blaine,-empezó Kurt, bajando la mirada a sus pantalones ajustados negros y trazando pequeños circulos en el patrón de la tela-¿Qué te trae a Mckinley?.-

La sonrisa de Blaine comenzó a bajar un poco y Kurt se tensó al instante, quizá había sido poco sensible... pero demonios que necesitaba saber...-pensó-

-Digamos que... -parecía pensar con cuidado- Tenía que irme de Dalton. Kurt frunció el ceño, Blaine al percibirlo se adelantó a explicar. -No es que fuera malo estar ahí, para nada, no me malinterpretes.-Negó con la cabeza-. Pero... digamos que un chico me lastimó demasiado, era muy doloroso verlo todos los días, y comprobar que no le importaba, no pude soportarlo viéndolo estándo... con alguien más, así que mejor me fui. -confesó con cierta nostalgia y una mirada triste en sus bonitos ojos-.

A Kurt casi se ahoga con la botella de agua que había estado bebiendo mientras hablaban, ¿Blaine le había dicho que era homosexual?, Vaya, eso sí que no lo vió venir, pero se sintió culpable por hacer que Blaine le dijera algo tan íntimo, cuándo el creía que iba a cambiar de tema y acertaría en su intuición de que iba a destruir New Directions. Entonces comprendió que sus suposiciones eran idiotas.

-Lo siento mucho Blaine -se disculpó son sinceridad, realmente sentía que haya tenido que pasar por eso.

Blaine solo sonrió tristemente y fijo su vista avellana en la de él.

Kurt se tensó ante el escrutinio, y se sonrojó un poco por la mirara brillante.

-No te preocupes, ya es pasado, sólo necesito ver hacia adelante.-y volvió a sonreír con su mirada encantadora.-Gracias Kurt, por mostrarme la escuela, espero llevar pronto el ritmo de aquí-bromeó- mientras se levantaba y colgaba su mochila para poder retirarse.

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa, pero la perdió cuando recordó algo.-Blaine, espera...-lo detuvo-Blaine se volvió a mirarlo-

-¿Sí?-

Kurt no sabía como decírselo, o cómo iba a reaccionar, pero era por su bien.

-No le digas a nadie que vienes de Dalton -reveló nerviosamente, volviendo a posar la mirada en su ropa- Si lo haces, te tratarán mal aquí. -confesó Kurt con mirada triste, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Blaine enmudeció, no sabía qué decir a eso. Pero tuvo la sensación de que la advertencia de su nuevo compañero era muy importante, pensó que lo estaba protegiendo de algún modo.

-Yo... está bien, no lo mencionaré-contestó un extrañado Blaine- ¿Pero, aquí se llevan mal con la Academia Dalton, vaya, no esperaba eso.-admitió casi inaudiblemente.-

-Es sólo que... aquí el glee club es gran cosa, y cómo los warbles son nuestros rivales en la competencia, todos se vuelven odiosos con respecto a Dalton.

_Bueno, técnicamente no había mentido, pero claro que omitió la parte de que también Mckinley odiaba esa escuela por ser tan prestigiosa y cara._

-Ya veo. -comprendió un Blaine muy conmocionado- Bueno, tengo que irme, pero estoy seguro de que te veré mañana, hasta luego Kurt.

Kurt contempló cómo la figura de Blaine se alejaba de la entrada de la escuela y suspiró en una mezcla de tristeza, alivio y algo que no descifraba muy bien.

Tomó sus cosas y se alejó también.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kurt se encontraba con sus amigos en la cafetería. Una vez más estaba sumido en su propio mundo, sólo podía oír el eco de las conversaciones de todos.

-Eres estúpida si crees que vamos a aceptar que cantes eso Berry-dijo una Santana muy fastidiada-.

-Oh por favor Santana, qué puedes saber tú sobre canciones de _sentimiento_, y además no veo que aportes ninguna idea. -replicó Rachel chillonamente, mientras Finn la tranquilizaba.-

-Los Warbles no tienen mi estilo de Aretha, sólo voces acapella secas.-comentó Mercedes, yo creo que no hay mucho de qué preocuparse.-

-Son bastante buenos, por el simple hecho de que son bastante sexys -aclaró Sugar.- Ellos tienen más ventaja por ser más atractivos.

-Hablando de sexy y atractivo, ya vieron al chico nuevo. -señaló Santana con su tenedor hacia la mesa del otro extremo.-

Kurt reaccionó con ese comentario y fijó la vista dónde señalaba Santana.

Blaine estaba sentado con los codos en la mesa, y comiendo lo que parecía ser un sandwich de jamón y un refresco, mientras escuchaba música con sus audifonos.

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír.

Santana notó que Kurt lo contemplaba y sonrió pícaramente.

-Vaya Hummel, no sabía que ya habías apartado al chico nuevo, -ella y y varios soltaron una risita- ¿Y bien, ya lo invitaste a salir?-preguntó malisiosamente Santana y a la vez curiosa.

Kurt frunció el ceño. -¿Pero qué carajos hablas?.- le reprochó molesto-. No he apartado nada, y me gustaría que supieras que Blaine es sólo mi vecino de casillero. Nada más.-le cortó-

-Sí claro, eso explica porqué estás tan distraído últimamente, y cómo te le quedas viendo como idiota, diría que te gusta.-Lo jactó Santana sin dejar de sonreír como loca.

Kurt se sonrojó un poco, pero él lo interpretó por la ira que sentía en ese momento ¿verdad?.. -Él no tiene nada que ver con mi vida, y también deberías saber, jodida latina, que TENGO NOVIO-le resaltó con mucho énfasis las últimas palabras.

Santana hizo una mueca de disgusto y prosiguió con el argumento.

-¿Ese británico?, ni siquiera me agrada, me da mala espina, y tú necesitas ser informado de que mi tercer ojo mexicano nunca se equivoca NUNCA. -Pero enfin, si insistes, si tú no sales con él yo lo haré.

Kurt soltó un gruñido y volvió a concentrarse en su comida.

Paseó la mirada por el lugar y se encontró con la mirada de Blaine.

Kurt se quedó paralizado en su lugar sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero rápidamente Blaine apartó la mirada, Kurt pudo percibir que tenía un rubor en sus mejillas, cuando volvió a enfocar la mirada en su mp3.

¡Santa mierda!-exclamó Santana para su mesa de amigos.- y se acercó a Kurt.- ¿Viste eso?-preguntó asombrada- El chico te estaba mirando muuuuy, fijamente.-

Kurt tragó saliva, no sabía cómo actuar, si indiferente, o interesado en el tema... optó por fingir que no había visto nada.

-Uhm, él no me estaba viendo.- se encogió de hombros y le dió una mordida a su emparedado y esquivó la mirada persuasiva de Santana.

-Kurt ¿estás loco?, si no dejaba de verte...-apoyó Finn a Santana.-

Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada. -No no es así, y sí así era, ¿qué importa?-les espetó ya cansado de no cambiar de tema.

Santana puso los ojos en blanco. -¿Qué que importa?, Por Dios Hummel, abre los ojos, el chico está interesado en ti.

Kurt tenía la boca entre abierta pero no repuso nada. Acababa de conocer a Blaine, ¿cómo es que pudiera interesarse en él, almenos tan rápido?.

-Kurt, lo está haciendo de nuevo -susurró Rachel-, a un volumen prudente pero todos los del club glee pudieron oirla.

Kurt, disimuladamente apartó la vista de su almuerzo y se levantó la miarada hacia dónde había señalado Santana con anterioridad.

Nuevamente, Blaine lo estaba viendo, y ésta vez, antes de que apartara la vista, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y después volvió a su almuerzo.

Kurt sintió algo extraño en el estómago, y él también apartó la vista.

Todos se quedaron viendo boquiabiertos la escena, el intercambio de miradas fue muy claro para todos. Algunos soltaron risitas.

Kurt sentía la mirada de todos.

-Vaya, enserio a ese chico le gustas, y además, es super candente, ¿Porqué no le das una oportunidad?-preguntó Santana más seria de lo que solía ser.

-No estoy buscando novio, y no creo que él y yo estemos destinados a estar juntos.-dijo Kurt restandole importancia al asunto.

-No creo en esa mierda del destino-contestó la latina pensativa.- pero te diré algo Hummel, si es real, creo que ese chico es para ti, que lo que llamas novio.

Kurt la miró con seriedad y negó con la cabeza. -No insistas más Santana.- No lo conoces, no sabes nada de él.-

-¿Y tú sí? -inquirió ella también molesta.-

Kurt pensó cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-No realmente.

-Bueno, -sonrió- pues yo lo haré dentro de poco. Se levantó de la mesa y caminó con paso decidido hacia Blaine.

Kurt la miró con pánico, no teniendo idea de lo que iba a hacer, o qué le iba a decir, decidió detenerla.

-Santana no lo hagas, porfavor-suplicó Kurt con angustia.

-Entonces ven conmigo, -contestó y lo arrastró con ella hacia la mesa de Blaine-. Los demás veían la escena curiosos, pero decidieron ir todos a conocer a aquél chico que se había vuelto el centro de la conversación.

Blaine advirtió la presencia de los demás, y se sintió nervioso al estar rodeado de tanta gente.

Dentro de poco comenzó a haber un interrogatorio por parte de todos para conocerlo, así, dejó ser el chico nuevo y lo reconocieron como Blaine.

Kurt quería que se lo tragara la tierra en esos instantes, todos le preguntaban mil cosas a Blaine, y no le pasó desapercibido las miaras que éste le hacía de vez en cuando.

En todo el rato que estuvieron ahí, Kurt no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar el borde de la mesa y escuchar las estúpideces de sus amigos.

Pero dentro de un rato, contempló la escena con una media sonrirsa, sus amigos parecían amar totalmente a Blaine, sólo pasaron unos cuántos minutos y parecía que hablablan con un amigo que no veían desde hace ya tanto.

Santana le dió un codazo, y Kurt percibió que Blaine sonreía de oreja a oreja y se reía de las bromas de Finn y Puck.

-Ahora que lo conozco más, me agrada.-le susurró Santana al oído.-Y es gentil, y vaya que es lindo.

Kurt sólo asintió deacuerdo, y aprovechando que Blaine estaba distraído, lo vió directamente.

Ella tenía razón, Blaine era tan agradable, gentil y tan...

Kurt negó con la cabeza esos pensamientos, pero aún así no dejó su media sonrisa.

-Lo sé-susurró para si mismo.

_Lo sé._

* * *

**Y Aquí está el cap número 2 :'D Quiero agradecerles a los que leen está nueva Historia, cómo les dije anteriormente, este es mi primer fic en fanfiction y porfavor no dejen de leer que se está poniendo bueno. Van a sufrir, llorar, reí. me amarán y odiarán xD Pero en fin... GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS POR APOYARME**

**Si gustan dejarme un Review, se los agradecería mucho. Los quiero Lectores, hasta la próxima.**

**-PaoCriss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Recordatorio: Peligro.**

Todo en la estación Westlima era excepcional. Siempre estaba lleno de gente, y le entretenía bastante, para distraerse, para variar.

Kurt observaba a las personas en los andenes y como esperaban para poder llegar a su destino. Por alguna razón no le desagradaban los trenes, cosa que no iba con su personalidad, porque nunca le gustaba estar en lugares tan cerrados, sin mencionar que la mayoría eran anti-higiénicos.

Pero, dejando eso a un lado, Kurt no se encontraba ni aburrido, ni ansioso, sólo tranquilo. Últimamente meditaba bastante. Y no le venía mal en absoluto poder reacomodar sus pensamientos, pero por alguna razón en los últimos días estaba inquieto, y realmente, no tenía idea de la razón.

Escuchó los pasos de la multitud dispersándose para subir a los trenes y cerrando las puertas metálicas de los mismos.

Ya se sentía acostumbrado.

Alzó la mirada y contempló el reloj de metal que se encontraba a unos metros de él en la pared.

_1:00 Ya era hora.-pensó-_

Casi como si lo hubiera invocado, el tren que pacientemente estaba esperando de deslizó enfrente de él. Era el NY-006

Alzó la vista y empezó a buscar entre la multitud que emergía del tren.

En unos cuantos minutos, vislumbró la figura delgada de Adam. Tenía su rubio cabello cubierto un poco por uno gorro azul claro, y llevaba un enorme abrigo café y pantalones grises. Tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos y caminaba lentamente fuera del andén.

Al encontrar los ojos azules de Kurt sonrió de oreja a oreja y apresuró el paso.

Kurt sonrió también y se levantó de la pequeña banca en la que esperaba, para acercarse al rubio.

-¡Kurt!-exclamó Adam sonriendo-¡No sabes cúanto gusto me da verte!, ...Por Dios Hummel, ponte algo, está helando-tembló un poco al decir lo último-

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco.

-A mi también me da gusto verte Adam-sonrío burlonamente- Y aquí en Lima, no hace frío.- se mofó-

-¿Lo dices enserio?-preguntó incrédulo-¡Me estoy congelando Kurt!, y no me digas que es el aire Neoyorquino que llevo conmigo.

Kurt rió y lo tomó de la mano.

Mientras salían de la estación, se dirigieron a The Lima Bean (no estaba planeado, pero por las quejas del clima de Adam, fue lo más sensato)

Una vez en el establecimiento, fueron a formarse y elegir lo que iban a querer.

-¿Te parece bien si compartimos unas galletas de chocolate?-preguntó Adam observando con antojo la vitrina donde yacían las galletas.

-Sí, está bien, ¿pero no ibas a querer algo caliente?. -le expuso kurt-¿No te quejabas del frío,pues?.-

Adam medio sonrío.

-Sí, ¿pero con que crees que acompañaré mi café?-lo miró divertidamente.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, señaló hacia adelante.

-Ya casi es tu turno-observó Kurt- ante la mirada interrogante de Adam.

Adam asintió y avanzó unos cuántos pasos.

-Buen día, ¿qué les puedo servir?-saludó la amable muchacha de las órdenes.-

-Hola, quisiera pedir, un café machiatto, con crema batida y canela, y unas galletas de chocolate.-respondió Adam e hizo una pausa, para volver hacia Kurt.-¿Kurt, qué vas a querer?

-Lo mismo de siempre-contestó simplemente.-

Adam frunció el ceño, indeciso.

-Amm, -¿más especifico?-pidió Adam.

Kurt se sorprendió un poco por la petición, frunció el entrecejo y contestó medio cortante medio indiferente.

-Frappé de vainilla con leche de soya-

-Cierto, cierto, y me da... lo que él dijo.-se volvió Adam con la muchacha-

-Serían $14,26 por favor-

Adam sacó su billetera y puso unos billetes en el mostrador.

-Lo siento, no tenemos cambio-se disculpó la muchacha asombrada de la enorme cantidad de los billetes.

-Bueno podría quedarse con...-sugirió apenas Adam.-

-Oh no, no podría aceptarlo señor-se apenó la muchacha.

Kurt ya estaba con la paciencia por los suelos.

-Espera, -pidió-y sacó los dolares y centavos exactos. -Aquí tiene.-

La muchacha cogió el dinero aliviada y les entregó sus tickets para la orden.

Kurt estaba enfadado, pero no sabía porqué. O si era a causa de Adam.

Cuando les dieron sus cosas se fueron a sentar cerca de la ventana.

-No te hubieras molestado en pagar, sabes que no me importaría dejar más dinero-aclaró-Adam.

-Sí hacías eso la chica no sabría si podía manejar la situación con el gerente-explicó Kurt- no estamos hablando de que se quede con un cambio de 10, 15 o 50 dolares, le ibas a dar $140 doláres, por un café ¿enserio adam?.

-En mi defensa, eran dos cafés y unas galletas-bromeó.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco.

-Además, vale la pena, me encanta el café de Lima.-concluyó Adam con alegría.

Adam dió un sorbo a su bebida e hizo un gesto de delicia.

-Siempre me ha gustado el café de Lima-comentó alegre, siempre se siente tan cálido, y no por lo caliente, si no, como algo acogedor ¿sabes?- y volvió a beber de su café.

Kurt no correspondió a la sonrisa, solo respondió:

-Sí, aquí es íncreible, el mejor café de Lima.-se encogió de hombros-.

Adam se puso serio de repente.

-¿Estás bien?-te ves molesto-cuestionó con escrutinio.

Kurt apartó la vista de su frappé y lo miró.

-Realmente no es nada-contestó restándole importancia con un gesto.-

-Parece que te está afectando-insistió Adam con preocupación en la mirada-

-Sólo...-suspiró-. Nada, cosas del club glee.- -Ya se había acostumbrado a culpar al club por todo -pensó-

Adam recuperó la media sonrisa.

-Oh, era eso, debiste decirlo antes-rió entre dientes. ¿Y ahora, qué ha echo Rachel Berry esta vez?-preguntó entre divertido y curioso.

Kurt cambió su expresión indiferente, pero sólo un poco.

-Además de ser fastidiosa todo el tiempo, nada-admitió Kurt bebiendo el café.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Adam interesado en el tema.

Kurt pareció pensarlo mejor, quizás no sería mala idea hablar con alguien, alguien que no fuera de Mckinley claro está.

-Adam, ¿Recuerdas a la competencia de New Directions, los Warbles?-preguntó fingiendo calma total.

-Sí, estudian en la academia Danton o algo así-respondió el, dándole un mordisco a una galleta.

-Dalton-corrigió Kurt-pero sí, ellos.

Adam asintió en un gesto de que continuara.

-Pues... verás, -carraspeó un poco- hace unos días un chico que estudiaba ahí se transfirió a Mckinley...empezó Kurt tratando de sonar causal.-

-Sí, ¿y que hay con eso?-levantó una ceja Adam, presionándolo.

Kurt suspiró, tenía que contarlo, porque sabía que el secreto no podría salir de Adam, porque el ni siquiera estaba en la escuela, o de hecho en la ciudad mucho tiempo...

-Lo que pasa, es que si alguien llegase a enterarse que estudiaba en Dalton, técnicamente, no sólo lo odiarán, sería rechazado por todos, o incluso acosado, cosas peores. Y la verdad al principio traté de que no me importara, porque no era mi problema, pero siento algo raro en el estómago cada vez que lo veo sonreír y pensar que pueden herirlo de alguna manera, porque apenas lo conozco lo sé, pero es un chico bastane agradable, y me siento fatal y...

-¿Y cómo sabes tú, que él estudiaba ahí?-cuestionó Adam con el ceño fruncido.

Kurt parpadeó un poco tratando de concentrarse en la pregunta.

-Porque yo fui la primer persona que conoció, tenemos casilleros a lado, y hablé con él, y me lo dijo, me paralicé, y lo obligué a que no le dijera nada a nadie...

Adam se quedó callado un momento. Con expresión pensativa, lo cuál, Kurt interpretó como si buscara una solución al problema.

-Parece que te importa mucho ese chico, para sólo haber hablado con él hace unos días.-meditó Adam más frío de lo que jamás había sido.

Kurt frunció el ceño y estudió a Adam.

_Oh no, otra Santana._

_-_No me digas que porque me preocupo por el bienestar de alguien ya quiero tenerlo atado a mí-le espetó Kurt molesto-.

¿porqué tenían todos que decidir por él lo que pensaba o sentía?.

Adam bufó.

-Por favor Kurt, no trataba de decir eso, sólo...-hizo una pausa y continuó- Creo que le tomas demasiada importancia a un chico que apenas conoces, no te ha pasado por la mente de que podría ser un espía?-preguntó resignado y con una ligera mueca. -O incluso podría estar loco.-añadió Adam con convicción.-

Claro que le había pasado eso por la mente, pero... ¿ahora cómo iba a explicar qué ya no creía esas suposiciones, por la manera en que sonreía? sonaba ridículo, pero suponía que era la verdad...

-Yo también pensé eso-admitió Kurt con voz ligera- Pero, no puedo creer... o volver a pensar que es un espía, cuando lo veo a los ojos... simplemente es cómo si yo...

-¿Qué?-cuestionó Adam ya enojado y celoso.

-Cómo si lo hubiera visto antes, cómo si... lo hubiera conocido de tiempo atrás, y ahora sólo tengo la sensación de que él no puede tramar nada, cómo si confiara en él, no lo sé, es algo muy confuso para mí. -suspiró-

Fue casi imperceptible, pero Adam pudo notar la manera en que por un momento; los ojos azules de su novio brillaron cuando dijo que cuando miraba a los ojos del otro sujeto del que hablaban.

Fue algo muy extraño.

Adam presentía que algo estaba por suceder, pero no sabía si bueno o malo realmente, sólo presentía que los siguientes días iban a cambiar.

Kurt agitó la mano enfrente del rostro de él para que se concentrara.

-Ahora yo soy el que me preocupo por ti-levantó una ceja- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó con preocupación en la mirada.

El rubio asintió ligeramente y después de unos minutos sonrió

-Sí no es nada, ¿vamos a caminar?-sugirió para calmarse un poco y olvidar el tema.

Kurt se extrañó un poco por el repentino cambio, ya que esperaba que le diera un consejo sobre la situación, pero muy probablemente sabría la respuesta de Adam; que se alejara de Blaine. Pero por mucho que Adam le adviritera no lo haría, porque quería conocer mejor al ojimiel.

-Bueno, vamos-aceptó y se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron de la mano por las calles de Lima-

Blaine no volvió a ser mencionado.

* * *

El fin de semana de Kurt había sido agradable, después de la visita de Adam en el Lime Bean caminaron hacia... bueno, todos lados. Pero Kurt no podía dejar de pensar que algo sucedió.

No era extraño que Adam lo besara, claro que no, o que le comprara detalles como flores o cosas así; pero ese día mientras caminaban Adam se comportaba muy extraño, no lo dejaba un minuto para cuestionarselo en ese instante, todo el tiempo lo abrazó, a lo tiraba de la mano para que se apresurara y corrieran por el verde pasto, y no dejaba de decirle lo especial que era, y que lo había hecho el chico más feliz de la tierra.

Kurt se sonrojaba por esos pequeños detalles, pero sintió que algo no encajaba en esos momentos.

En toda relación se llega a un punto donde cuestionas hacia dónde van, Kurt tenía una idea maso menos clara del porqué de ese comportamiento... pero no lo creía posible, así que su otra opción sería, que Adam le estuviera coqueteando demasiado para llegar a _la otra parte_ de la relacion...

_Mierda._

¿Qué más podría ser? que tu novio te consienta todo un día sin darte un segundo para ti solo, mmm bastante sospechoso. Y es que no es que Kurt fuera mojigato o algo así, pero no creía que estuviera listo.

Como todo el mundo, quería hacer eso con su novio algún día , pero uno algo lejano de dónde estaban ahora, porqué por Dios, él no sabía mucho que digamos del tema. Nunca creyó que llegara a tener una relación que durara realmente, así que no pensó mucho _la otra parte _de la relación.

Pero aún no estaba seguro de que fuera eso.. pero cómo ya había pensado, ¿qué más podría ser?.

Dejando esos pensamientos a un lado, comenzó a arreglarse para ir a la escuela.

Había mandado un mensaje a sus amigas para pedirles el favor de irse con ellas.

_-¿Pasarían por mi? no me siento con ganas de conducir_-K

-_Por supuesto Lady Hummel, yo también pediría lo mismo si tuviera la resaca aún del fin de semana_-S

_-No tengo resaca Santana_-K

_-Yo tampoco_-S

_-Olvídalo, solo pasa por mí-_K

_-¿No puedes esperar a llegar a tu casillero verdad? ;)-S_

_-¡Cállate!-_K

Minutos después el auto de Santana de aparcó enfrente de su casa, en compañía de Mercedes, Brittany y Rachel.

-¡Papá ya me voy!-le gritó a la cochera dónde trabajaba Burt en el taller.

-¿No irá Finn contigo?-preguntó confundido su padre-

-No, iré con las chicas.- y con ese último comentario se marchó a toda prisa.

Kurt subió a la camioneta y fue interrogado por sus cuatro amigas sobre su fin de semana, todas estaban encantadas salvo Santana, que tenía una expresión de desaprobación.

Kurt se molestaba por su actitud, pero Santana sabía que era una perra, pero a pesar de eso, ella siempre protegía a sus amigos, y si el británico como ella le decía, le daba mala espina, tenía que hacer a Kurt entrar en razón.

Cuando por fin aparcaron, entraron tranquilamente al lugar. Kurt se dió cuenta que las chicas lo seguían, cuando sabía que los casilleros de ellas no estaban cerca del de él.

Iba a preguntar el motivo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta.

_Vienen a ver a Blaine-_pensó-

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco.

Cuando Kurt llegó a su casillero, trató de ignorar los pucheros y gestos de decepción de las demás.

Blaine no estaba ahí.

-Joder, realmente quería preguntarle su horario.-replicó Santana negando con la cabeza.-

-¿Para qué?-cuestionó Kurt con una ceja alzada.

-Para saber si comparto clases con él, por supuesto-explicó Santana con su habitual sonrisa pícara.-

Kurt sólo bufó y sacó sus cosas de su casillero.

-Santana ¿Qué clase tenemos?-preguntó Britt mientras mandaba un mensaje en su celular.-

Santana lo pensó un instante y al recordar hizo una mueca.

-Composición de la ciencia-contestó sin darle importancia-pero la maestra Deborah no vendrá, oí que la entrenadora Sue la aventó por las escaleras.- y también se puso a mensajear, cómo si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más habitual del mundo.

Rachel, Mercedes y Kurt pusieron los ojos como platos y con la mirada asombrada y aterrorizada.

-Oh, no es para tanto, nada grave, sólo necesita unas dos semanas para recuperarse, pero estará bien-replicó Santana mientras encogía los hombres y les hacía entender que no era gran cosa.

-¿Qué dem... ¿Porqué Sue..?-farfullaba Kurt- Olvídalo.-se calló-

-Bueno démonos prisa Kurt, Mercedes, tenemos historia con la profesora Holliday-informó Rachel mientras movía en pie con impaciencia-

-Es mejor que no lleguemos tarde, esa mujer está loca-recomendó Mercedes sonriente- ¿Vienes Kurt?

-Ustedes vayan, tengo que pasar por el auditorio, creo que olvidé mis partituras el otro día en el ensayo del glee club; pasaré a recogerlas e iré enseguida-explicó Kurt -

Rachel y Mercedes asintieron, dieron media vuelta y se alejaron especulando quién tendrá el solo en la compentecia.

-Iremos contigo-dijo Santana dirigiéndose a Kurt, igual no tenemos nada que hacer por ahora, y nos quedaremos un rato allá.

Kurt sólo suspiró y asintió y se fueron los tres rumbo al auditorio.

El camino era bastante corto, pero en esos poco minutos Kurt ya estaba harto de la conversación que inevitablemente escuchaba.

-Nunca te hagas novio de alguien que conoces en New York, y más cuando eres de Lima, aconsejaba Santana a Brittany satisfecha del efecto en sus palabras.

-Sí, estoy segura que en Nueva York todos tienen herpes, por eso compré a Lord Tobingtton aquí en Lima-añadió Brittany pensativa.

-Tu gato tendría herpes si se mete con otro que provenga de Inglaterra y viva en New York, estoy segura-rió Santana maliciosamente mirando de vez en cuando a Kurt.

Él sólo hacía caso omiso a sus comentarios, aunque enfadado, llegaron al auditorio.

Antes de entrar por las puertas laterales del escenario escucharon algo.

Era la introducción de una canción, las primeras notas con un piano.

Era extraño, el club glee no tenía práctica hasta dentro de unas dos horas, así que no sabían quién pudiera estar ensayando en horario de clases.

El trío con el ceño fruncido asomó la cabeza para ver que sucedía.

En ese momento se escuchó la voz.

**You think i'm pretty,**

**Without any make-up on**

**You think I'm funny**

**When I tell the punch line wrong**

**I know you get me**

**So I'll let my walls come down, **

**down.**

Kurt casi pierde el equilibrio de la sorpresa, al igual que Brittany y Santana que estaban boquiabiertas.

Era Blaine, que tocaba y cantaba como todo un Dios de la música.

**Before you met me**

**I was alright, but things**

**Were kinda heavy**

**You brought me to life**

**Now every February**

**You'll be my Valentine, Valentine**

Kurt no recordaba haber escuchado una voz tan hermosa, lo usual es que sintiera celos reconocer que otro chico cantaba mejor que él, ya que ya había aceptado que Rachel era la mejor cantante de Mckinley, pero el consideraba que era el chico con la mejor entonación y voz al cantar.

Pero no sentía nada de celos, en ese instante todo lo que sentía era admiración, y asombro.

Volvió a pensar que se veía más brillante que la primera vez que lo vió, y que la vez que lo vió en el pasillo esperando por él.

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets, just love**

**We can dance, until we die**

**You and I, will be young forever**

Si la cara de Kurt era asombro total, no se diga la de Santana; que parecía que veía a la mismísima Lady Gaga en un pequeño escenario de Lima. y sonreía como loca mirando de un lado a otro hacia a Brittany y Kurt, para comprobar si no era la única atónita.

**You make me feel**

**Like I'm livin' a**

**Teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep**

**Let's run away and**

**Don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

Kurt pensó en acercarse, pero no creyó correcto interrumpir a Blaine, pero luego pensó, de todos modos ¿qúe hacía Blaine ahí?

Así que se acercó lentamente, ignorando por completo los susurros que le exclamaban que no interrumpiera, de todas maneras ocupaba las partituras.

**My heart stops **

**When you look at me**

**Just one touch**

**Now, baby, I believe**

**This is real**

**So take a chance and**

**Don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

Kurt se aproximó hasta estar al lado de Blaine, pero fue sumamente silecioso así que Blaine no se dió cuenta de su presencia, si no hasta que dijo:

-Cantas hermoso-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y una media sonrisa, pero sobre todo, con sinceridad-

Blaine se sobresaltó un poco en el banco por la repentina aparición de Kurt y se sonrojó.

-Yo...-balbuceó- Yo.. gracias.-respondió con una ligera sonrisa pero aun con rubor en las mejillas.

Kurt notó su nerviosismo.

-Lamento si te asusté -bajó la vista apenado- es sólo que.. vine por unas hojas y cuando llegue te vi... y simplemente yo... -había perdido la concentración de lo que decía cuándo subió la vista y se encontro directamente con los bonitos ojos avellana.

Ahora él estaba avergonzado ¿Acaso siempre se pasmaría cada vez que veía a Blaine? ¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando?-debatía Kurt en su mente-

-Bueno,-dijo Kurt recuperándose-¿Qué haces en este lugar Blaine?-preguntó suavemente pero con una pizca de acusación.

-Pues verás, yo estaba...-no terminó la oración, porque los interrumpió la estruendosa voz de Santana que gritaba emocionada.

¡Kurt, Blaine!-se acercaba casi corriendo tirando la mano de Brittany- ¿Qué sucede eh?-les preguntó con la ceja alzada, para después sonreír nuevamente.-

¡Oh!-exclamó complacida- ya veo, estás ligando con él Kurt, siento interrumpir su pequeño encuentro, pero ya, Anderson, ¿que se supone que haces aquí, no se supone que tengas álgebra o algo?-argumentó Santana con suficiencia.

Era imposible saber quién de los dos estaba más rojo.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo y se miraron y enrojecieron aún más.

-¡Por Dios Santana!, sabes que yo ten...no continuó porque Santana le pisó el pie con desesperación.

¡Oh lo siento!, mi error-se disculpó Santana sin ningún remordimiento y aún sonriendo.

Kurt sólo apretó la mandibula y se contuvo de soltarle mil conjeturas a la latina, pero no lo hizo, claro por que Blaine estaba ahí...

-No le hagas caso, dice las cosas sin pensar-le aseguró Brittany a Blaine, ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte de él, y una fulminante de Kurt.

-En fin...-continuó Santana- Cantas de maravilla-admitió sonriendo pero esta vez con felicidad-¿te unirás al club glee?-le cuestionó.

-No, yo... eh, -parecía que no tenía en la mente un argumento o razón aunténtica- Simplemente quería tocar algo, ya saben, es cómo mi manera de desahogarme, o cuándo me inspiro, simplemente me gusta hacerlo... y no pude resistir probar el piano del auditorio. Lamento si les causé molestias-se disculpó inseguro-

-No te disculpes-le sonrió Kurt, pero fue muy rápido que casi pasa desapercibido por Blaine, pero para Santana no, y no despegó de su rostro esa sonrisa maliciosa-.

Otra vez. Otra vez Kurt volvía a ver la sonrisa encantadora de Blaine, era suave pero brillante, y sintió esa sensación en el estómago una vez más.

-Creo.. creo que...-balbuceaba Blaine distraídamente, pero no separaba sus ojos de los de Kurt- Debería irme...

Santana y Brittany miraban la escena encantadas, era realmente gracioso ver lo raros que se ponían cuándo estaban juntos, como en el almuerzo -pensó Santana-

-Espera-lo detuvo Santana- ¿Porqué no te unes al club glee?-preguntó sin entender

Kurt se tensó un poco.

Blaine echó una mirada muy rápida a Kurt y sólo negó.

-No gracias, en verdad, no creo que pueda-afirmó-se paró del banco del piano y tomó su mochila, alejándose un poco

Santana frunció el ceño decepcionada. -Bah, bueno, que más da, pero dime..-le echó una mirada a kurt por el rabillo del ojo y vió que se acercaba al piano y agarraba las partituras olvidadas-.

-Esa canción es encantadora, debes estar muy enamorado. ¿A quién se la dedicaste?.

Brittany sonrió de oreja a oreja y Kurt aún de espaldas a los tres, se puso rígido.

Blaine no tenía idea de que responder, porque Santana era muy lista cuándo se lo proponía.

-A nadie en particular, -suspiró- sólo... hizo una pequeña pausa y apartó la mirada.-Quería cantar sobre los sueños adolescentes.

-Uhmmjum-expresó Brittany con una sonrisita que fastidió a Kurt cuando volteó en su dirección.

-Bueno igual es hora de irnos-les espetó Kurt a las chicas.

Santana y Brittany dejaron salir un suspiro de exasperación y caminaron fuera del lugar.

Blaine recordó que también había dejado sus partituras y se acercó dónde estaba Kurt.

Kurt revisaba sus hojas, mientras las sostenía en sus manos y las repasaba, poniendo una detrás de otra. Y notó que había hojas que no les correspondían. Ahí fue cuándo notó que Blaine estaba junto a él, haciendo lo mismo.

-Supongo que son tuyas-le entregó Kurt a Blaine unas hojas con una canción que se le hacía vagamente familiar.

-Sí, respondió Blaine tímidamente y estaba por tomar las hojas que Kurt le daba, cuándo escucharon de nuevo esa voz chillona.

-¡Te estamos esperando Hummel!-gritó Santana tan fuerte e inesperadamente, que ambos se sobresaltaron; haciéndo que Kurt tirara las hojas en el piso.

Ambos, como por instinto, se apuraron al mismo tiempo a juntar las partituras.

Sus manos se tocaron.

Algo tan simple, y Kurt se estremeció con el tacto. Blaine apartó su mano suavemente de la de él, permiténdo que él las tomara.

Mientras se incorporaban lentamente se miraron a los ojos.

Blaine esbozó una media sonrisa torcida, cómo la que le mostró en el almuerzo cuándo lo observaba. Cuándo lo observaba ... y ese recuerdo hizo que Kurt se sonrojara. Y se maldijo por dentro, ya que ahora Blaine creería que ese pequeño detalle de las manos lo había hecho enrojecer, y realmente no fue ese el motivo, aunque si sintió cómo un deja vu.

Ambos en un pequeño silencio incómodo, Kurt le dió las hojas

-Gracias-dijo Blaine con voz suave.

Kurt no dijo nada. Literalmente no podía hablar.

-Yo...-comenzó a balbucear- Adiós Blaine-se despidió nerviosamnete sin ser capaz de decir otra cosa.

-Adiós Kurt-fue la respuesta del chico de ojos avellana.

se alejó.

Kurt regresó con Santana y Brittany que le sonreían con complicidad.

-Ni lo piensen-fue lo primero que les dijo el ojiazul cuando llegó a su lado.

Ellas sólo negaron con la cabeza aún felices y se marcharon los tres rumbo a clases

* * *

Al terminar su clase de historia, Kurt, Rachel y Mercedes fueron junto con sus compañeros al club glee.

Kurt sabía que cualquier cosa podía suceder con respecto a la votación de quién tendría el solo para la competencia, o cualquier cosa en realidad.

Lo que sí no esperaba era la audacia de Santana López.

-Saben, creo que el chico nuevo Blaine Anderson, debería ser el que cante en la competencia-compartió a los demás mostrando sus blancos dientes.-Tiene una voz increíble; Britt, Kurt y yo somos testigos -le guiñó el ojo a Kurt, él sólo los puso en blanco.-

-¿Te refieres a Blaine Anderson Santana?-preguntó Will, -ella asintió- Lo conozco, está en mi clase de español, pero no sabía que sabía cantar.-

-Oh, no sólo sabe cantar, su voz es casi angelical, sé que si lo usamos contra The Warbles ganaremos-explicó Santana satisfecha del asombro de todos.-

-Deberíamos pedirle que nos haga una demostración y así descubriremos que tan bueno es-sugirió Mercedes.-

Rachel molesta, se levantó de su asiento.

-No es justo aunque cantara de maravilla, ya estaba decidido que yo tendría el solo de _sentimiento._

-No es verdad, apenas hoy realizaríamos la votación-repusó Brittany inocentemente- y yo apoyo a Santana con Blaine.

Todos los demás asintieron en de acuerdo de darle oportunidad al chico nuevo, por que si podía ayudarlos a vencer a los warbles, estarían dispuestos.

-Espera,-intervinó Kurt- Él no quiere unirse, a sí que mejor olvídalo.- y le mandó una mirada enojada a Santana.

-Cierto hay un gran problema-dijo la chica ignorándo a Kurt como si ella mísma lo hubiese recordado- El chico no está interesado en unirse, no tengo la menor idea de la razón, quizás por ser novato, o lo intimidamos, o no sé cuál es su problema pero yo sé como arreglar eso. -Y apuntó con la cabeza hacia Kurt- Que la miraba entre extrañado y confundido.

Todos se miraron entre sí confundidos, incluído Mr Schue.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió Puck con la ceja alzada.

-Bueno, además que el tema es _sentimiento_, nuestro querido Blaine al parecer está enamorado de Kurt; -y no trates de negarlo Hummel, te he dicho que mi ojo psiquico Mexicano no se equivoca NUNCA.-Le reprochó antes de que lo negara.

-Por milésima vez, Blaine no está enamorado de mí, lo conozco de hace unos días, deja de repetirlo es estresante-la cortó Kurt molesto e indignado.

Santana bufó.

-Ok, admito que quizás no está enamorado de ti, pero sé que lo estará. Es muy obvio. Eres el primer chico que es amable con él en la escuela, todo tu ser irradia brillantina y arcoirirs que dicen gay-didi-gay. Y además está cómo te le quedas viendo... !por Dios Kurt! podrías ser más discreto... Blaine ya tiene una atracción por ti, porque gaytíficamente hablando, te considera atractivo, lo digo por la forma en que te mira. Así que con el tiempo lo que sea que él vea en ti, irá aumentando y hablo en serio.

Kurt sólo escuchaba entre aturdido y boqui abierto y tambíén sorprendido por todo lo que había notado. _¿Acaso veía a Blaine sin ser consiente realmente? ¿Y éste se daba cuenta? Ok, eso sería terriblemente vergonzoso.-pensó-_

Kurt estaba por abrir la boca para debatir su argumento cuándo ya ansioso y deseperado intervino Artie.

-¿En qué nos beneficiaría que Blaine estuviera enamorado de Kurt?-preguntó impaciente-

Todos volvieron a enfocar su atención en Santana, que se había puesto enfrente de todos a lado de Mr Schue.

-Por algún motivo, Anderson no querrá unirse a New Directions, pero-resaltó esa última palabra- Si Kurt se acerca la suficientemente a él, Blaine se ganará su confianza. Así que, si Kurt le pide a Blaine que se una al club, tengan por seguro que lo hará-afirmó Santana sabiamente-

-Estás loca-replicó Kurt.

-Yo creo que es una genio-admiró Brittany orgullosa-

-Es un plan grandioso-añadió Puck.

-Pero aún debemos oír al chico cantar los demás-observó Tina- pero si es tan bueno como dice Santana, no veo por qué no intentarlo.-

Uno a uno fueron dando su consentimiento ante la idea de Santana, aunque con Rachel se le tuvo que ofrecer un dueto de apertura con Finn; pero al final; aceptó.

-No voy a hacer eso-se escuchó gravemente la voz de Kurt-No voy a engañarlo para que lo utilizemos como un cebo-dijo malhumorado.

Todos dejaron salir suspiros cansados. Santana sólo se cruzó de brazos.

-Chicos, no me molestaría en absoluto que Blaine cante con nosotros, ¿pero se dan cuenta que lo que le piden a Kurt podría afectar de algún modo a Blaine?.habló por fin Mr Schue.

-El chico ya está semi-enamorado, lo que haremos no es que Kurt le corresponda, si no ser su amigo, y sí lo es, Blaine se unirá al New Directions _como su amigo_-repitió en énfasis- y al terminar la competencia lo superará cuando conozca lo íncreiblemente aburrido que es Kurt, y cuándo ganemos, diremos que si no hubiera sido por él, no hubieramos llegado tan lejos, bla bla bla, y lo tendremos con nosotros hasta las nacionales. Además, le haríamos un favor al juntarse con nosotros, necesita amigos que no sean perdedores.-añadió pensativamente y esperó a que los demás contemplaran todo.

-¿Y que pasa si Blaine no supera a Kurt?-inquirió Rachel- es obvio que no le corresponderá por que Kurt tiene a Adam, así que el plan se arruina si Blaine se le confiesa antes de que podamos llegar a las nacionales.

Santana puso su mano en su barbilla pensando cuidadosamente.

-Simplemente, Kurt sonreirá ante todas las estúpideces románticas que pueda hacer Anderson -y lo hará -aclaró- pero hazle saber que no estás interesado, así, él hará todo lo posible por conquistarte, al comprobar que eres imposible, se rendirá y fin de la historia; tú podrás volver con tu horrible novio británico, y new directions con un trofeo regional y nacional si tenemos suerte.

Todos murmuraban y asentían felices ante la perspectiva de poder vencer a los warbles con ese chico

pero Kurt dejó de estar molesto, y en su lugar se vió sumamente preocupado, se puso más pálido de lo que ya era.

Kurt no podía hacer aquello. En primer lugar, no podría pedirle a Blaine que ayudara a ganar la competencia con el coro enemigo de su antigua escuela, considerando por cómo canta, era muy probable que había sido un Warbler, y sabía que no podía traicionarlos. Aunque odiara reconocerlo, y nunca lo diría, Santana tenía razón, si se ganaba la confianza de Blaine él se uniría por él, y si descubrían que había sido un Warbler, jamás sería bienvenido en Mckinley con amabilidad.

Kurt pensaba que aunque se supiera el secreto, él aún podría ser su amigo, pero eso llevaría a la inevitable realidad: Si pasaba mucho tiempo con él, quizás Blaine se enamoraría, y no es que se considerara atractivo, es sólo que era verdad que al mostrar interés en él, y preocuparse por protegerlo de los demás, sabía que Blaine desarrollaría cariño, y no quería que eso pasara, porque de algo estaba seguro Kurt, no podía romperle el corazón a Blaine, realmente no podía verlo sufrir de la manera más dolorosa.

Porque él estaba con Adam, y lo quería, y no lo iba a perder por ganar una competencia de coros.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a decir.

-No lo haré-repitió con firmeza y más seriedad que nunca-No voy a jugar con él y lastimarlo, porque sé que al final será así, y tampoco voy a mandar al diablo mi relación con Adam, así que, no cuenten conmigo.

Santana, que parecía un tomate por la rabia que sentía le espetó.

-¿Cuantás putas veces tendré que explicarte?-medio gritó-No vas a dejar a tu novio, y él no tiene que saberlo y si tienen un código de decirse todas sus mierdas, bien, no hay problema, porque serás amigo de Blaine; y ése será el problema de él si llega a enamorarse o no de ti, lo único, ÚNICO que te pedimos es que lo convenzas de que se una al club, él aceptará si pones de tu parte en el plan.

-Tu plan es una estúpidez. ¿Utilizar a Blaine para que ganemos, y además, utilizandome a mí para que haga todo lo que le diga?-No gracias-le reprochó el ojiazul con el ceño fruncido.

Santana no dijo nada. Todos guardaron silencio y miraban hacia el Sr Schue que parecía indignado por lo descabellado del plan, y a Santana que había agachado la cabeza, y a Kurt que parecía que era una fiera peligrosa.

Después de una tortura de silencio, gracias a Dios, -pensaron todos- Santana habló:

-Si perdemos las regionales, ¿sabes cómo nos afectará eso? -y volvió su expresión fría a Kurt.-

-Si perdemos... estamos jodidos, así de simple-dijo la chica con dureza- Hemos trabajado tan arduo, para que está escuela asquerosa nos mire a la cara, nos vean como algo más que idiotas en piano, el año anterior les cerramos la boca ante la victoria nacional en Nueva York, conseguimos el lugar que nos pertenece, y después de tanta mierda que pasamos con sus slushies e insultos, ¿vas a permitir que caígamos al fondo de nuevo Hummel?-se dirigió a él con una mezcla de enojo y duda.

Kurt no dijo nada, sabía de sobra que eso sucedería si perdían ante los warbles, y también reconocía que un dueto Finchel no sería lo suficientemente bueno para ganar, y así todo el mundo los odiaría de nuevo, ignorando totalmente su triunfo nacional del año pasado.

Kurt suspiró.

-Por supuesto que no quiero que eso pase, pero no quiero hacerle falsas ilusiones a Blaine, es un gran chico y no quiero lastimarlo.-respondió Kurt con un hilo de voz.

-Él sabrá con el tiempo que no le correspondes, es listo, lo he notado. Sólo no le des señales de lo contrario, sólo se su amigo, y para él será suficiente-le explicó Santana dulcificando su tono.

Kurt no respondía se límito a verse los pies, ¿porqué tenía que pasar por todo esto?

-Por favor Kurt, todo estará bien, te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites, eres listo, sabrás manejar la situación-lo animó Brittany con una tierna sonrisa. -Hazlo por New Directions.

Todos asintieron y le sonrieron de manera dulce, incluso Santana, sin rastro de malicia o triunfo.

Volvió a suspirar.

-Lo intentaré, pero no prometeré que lo lograré-advirtió en voz baja aún sin subir la mirada.

Todos ahogaron gritos de alegría y se acercaron a abrazarlo.

Santana lo estrechó fuertemente y susurró:

-No te preocupes, te ayudaré en esto, me daré cuenta si algo sale mal, y te diré cómo actuar, sé lo que hago.

él sólo asintió tristemente.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, era hora de irse.

Kurt fue el primero en escabullirse del aula.

Tuve una repentina sensación. _¿Realmente iba a hacer esto?_ pero ya era muy tarde para volver a pensar en consecuencias.

Recordó que sus amigas lo habían traído, pero no quería regresar con ellas, realmente no quería escuchar sus sermones de _todo estará bien Kurt._

Maldijo por lo bajo porque comenzó a chispear, y sólo esperaba que la lluvia no lo alcanzara en el camino. Pero prefería en estos momentos mojarse que estar en mala compañía, así que comenzó a caminar.

Salió del estacionamiento, y empezó a seguir el pequeño camino de la banqueta de la calle, cuando de repente divisó algo que llamó su atención.

En el otro extremo, se encontraba Blaine, un poco más adelante porque él no lo vió. También caminaba, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra gris y y con la cabeza un poco baja.

Kurt pensó que meditaba sobre algo, porque se veía muy distraído.

La lluvia comenzó a prolongarse.

Kurt lo pensó un momento, y al final decidió llegar hasta él.

* * *

**Bueno aquí está el cap número 3 Espero les haya sido de su agrado, lo hice más largo que el anterior está vez, así que estoy satisfecha con mi trabajo.**

**Quiero anunciarles que voy a actualizar Martes y Viernes, la proxima semana será asi, pero la siguiente solo viernes y así, uno y uno porque estoy muy ocupada con proyectos, pero bueno.**

**Si tienen preguntas, dudas comentarios, reclamos, les gusto, no les gusto PORFAVOR PORFAVOR, MANDENME UN REVIEW CON SU OPINION. Me harían un enorme favor, y mejoraría como escritora, mandenme opiniones o lo que crean que va a suceder, si seguimos creciendo voy a darles pequeños spoilers pero porfavor comenten mi historia!**

**LOS AMO CHICOS, NO DEJEN DE LEER, QUE LA HISTORIA ESTA MUY BUENA, ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES**

**-PaoCriss**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de la autora: **

**Hola! aquí los molesto de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta historia. Gracias a mis seguidoras que me mandaron un review y me alegra que les haya gustado la trama, un saludo muy especial para Marga24071 y CereceresDany por haber marcado esta en favoritos, son las mejores! Espero que les guste, y si tiene buena aceptación, juro que la continuaré hasta el final. Si quieren saber más acerca de You And Me Are Meant To Be, porfavor mandenme un review o siganme en mi página de facebook pages/Glee-Estar%C3%A1-Siempre-Conmigo/1384106461831787?fref=ts DE NUEVO, GRACIAS POR LEERME. **

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**

**CAPÍTULO 4 - QUÉDATE.**

-¡Blaine!-se escuchó el grito de Kurt que resonó junto con sus pisadas en los charcos de lluvia mientras se acercaba al pelinegro.

Blaine se detuvo y lentamente giró su cabeza para contemplar a un muy agitado Kurt con la respiración entrecortada.

-Kurt, hey... ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado examinando su estado-

Kurt se había cansado por la carrera de alcanzarlo, sin mencionar que la lluvia se había propagado de repente muy fuerte y tiritaba.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-contestó algo ronco por controlar la respiración. -Quería alcanzarte, ya que noté que estabas solo, y yo también regresaré a casa caminando... así que... ¿puedo acompañarte?-preguntó tímidamente pero esperando que aceptara.

Blaine sonrió. -Por supuesto que puedes-respondió alegremente, pero después frunció el ceño cuándo notó que Kurt temblaba.

-Estás temblando-susurró Blaine con preocupación. Espera. Blaine rápidamente comenzó a sacar su chaqueta y se la colocó sobre los hombros.

La cara de Kurt era indescifrable en esos momentos.

Aquel gesto lo conmovió tanto, que se había quedado sin habla al mirar a Blaine.

-No tienes que dármela-trató de quitarsela-pero Blaine lo detuvo.

-Está bien Kurt, en verdad, además yo tengo mi sueter, me servirá-sonrió- pero no quiero que te enfermes, así que quédatela.

Kurt no dejaba de verlo a la cara, aunque él no lo estuviera viendo también.

Se quitó la chamarra de los hombros y se la colocó correctamente.

-Gracias Blaine- y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa que él correspondió.

Kurt puso las manos en el bolsillo, imitando a Blaine minutos antes y empezaron a caminar.

La lluvia los empapaba completamente, pero a ninguno de ellos parecía importarle, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, que no notaban que el cielo se había vuelto de un intenso gris. Sólo cuando oyeron la fuerza del viento y un pequeño trueno se sobresaltaron.

-Mejor démonos prisa -sugirió Blaine ansioso.-

Kurt sólo asintió y caminaron rápido por el camino mojado.

-Mira-señaló Blaine aliviado.

Divisaron una pequeña banca que era protegida con un techo, era especial para cuándo la gente esperaba el camión cuándo llovía, sólo que no había nadie porque la lluvia se transformaba en una pequeña tormenta.

Llegaron hasta ella y se desplomaron en los asientos, jadeando. Los protegía perfectamente el metal sobre sus cabezas, decidieron esperar hasta que se calmara un poco. ya que no veían conveniente continuar.

-Parece que no parará dentro de un largo rato, ¿estás seguro de que quieres esperar? no quiero que tengas problemas en casa por tardar...-cuestionó kurt con duda en la mirada-.

-No me importa esperar, almenos estás conmigo y no estaré solo-respondió Blaine con su habitual media sonrisa y mirando sus manos.

Kurt se sorprendió un poco por lo que había oído, pero sonrió para sí y también bajó su vista a sus propias manos.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, sólo se escuchaban las pequeñas gotas al caer y el viento que soplaba en sus rostros.

-Eres un gran chico Blaine-dijo Kurt repentinamente- Eres... -pensó cuidadosamente- diferente de cómo creía. Volteó su mirada hacia su perfil y lo contempló en silencio esperando una respuesta.

Blaine aún sonreía, esta vez con tímidez y con un semblante triste.

-¿En verdad lo crees?-preguntó anhelante y mirandolo a los ojos.

_Joder._

Otra vez Blaine tenía esa mirada brillante, esa que lo hacía sentir... raro. Su mirada era como de cachorro, era tan tierna que a éste chico seguramente no podía negarle nada.

Kurt se acercó un poco más a él para verlo bien. Cara a cara.

-Blaine, realmente eres genial. Y realmente siento si te he echo sentir lo contrario, es sólo que... -tragó duro- Creí que sería mejor para ti que no te involucraras conmigo-admitió tristemente.

Blaine frunció el ceño.

-¿Lo dices porque estás en New Directions y yo era un Warbler?-inquirió Blaine suavemente, pero con voz grave.

kurt lo miró con un poco de asombro, vaya, entonces sí había sido un Warbler, tenía razón, pero era algo muy esperable, por su manera de cantar...

-Por eso y... -se calló-

No podía decir que esa no era la verdadera razón, había muchas cosas por las que él y Blaine no deberían interactuar. Dalton, Mckinley, Enemigos, Aliados, Ilusión, Desilusión, Amor, Odio, Traición, Tristeza. Un abismo sin fondo de sentimientos. Como le había dicho anteriormente a Santana; Ellos simplemente no estaban destinados a ser. Quizás ni siquiera amigos, porque había leído que no puedes pretender ser amigo de alguien a quien amas o amaste, te harías daño mentalmente. Y no es que esté diciendo que Kurt lo amaba, claro que no, pero si Blaine llegara a hacerlo, todo sería un irremediable desastre.

¿Cómo decir con palabras: Blaine te quiero y me agradas, quiero que seas mi amigo, pero por favor, no te enamores de mí, ya que no puedo corresponderte y te necesito para que te unas al club glee, aunque tengas que traicionar a los warbles y hacerlo por mí, aunque no sienta lo mismo por ti, pero debes mantener en secreto que eres un warbler para poder protegerte, porque enserio me importas, y si lo saben los demás no podré hablarte más, y mi novio no puede saber nada sobre ti, porque se hará ideas falsas como las que Santana tiene?

Vaya, estaba metido en una gran problema. Y solamente por la llegada del ojimiel, había vuelto de cabeza su mundo... no de la forma romántica; claro.

Blaine, que hasta ese momento esperaba a que continuara, parecía notar que Kurt tenía un dilema en su cabeza.

Kurt suspiró y trató de explicarse mejor.

-Blaine, realmente, realmente, me importas, de alguna manera, hiciste cambiar mi manera de pensar sobre ti, y el poco tiempo de conocerte, ha sido suficientemente para darme cuenta lo excepcional que eres. Quiero ser tu amigo. Y cómo amigo, quiero protegerte, no quiero que nadie sepa que eras de Dalton, mucho menos un Warbler, porque no quiero que te lastimen.-terminó con miedo en sus ojos de haber dicho algo imprudente, y miró a Blaine que miraba en frente pensativo.

Luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos para Kurt, Blaine habló.

-Aprecio lo que haces, en verdad Kurt-dijo sin apartar la vista del panorama- pero no es necesario que lo hagas. Si saben que soy de Dalton, no me importaría nada ya. Pero si te afecta, no diré nada.-dijo sin brillo en la mirada-

Su rostro no parecía enojado. Kurt lo contemplaba mientras él miraba los árboles enfrente de ellos. Aunque podía intuir que su sonrisa no era de admirar la belleza de lo que sus ojos visualizaban, era una de esas sonrisas forzadas que traten de ocultar melancolía.

Kurt se sintió egoísta. Si todos supieran que Blaine provenía de Dalton, nadie le hablaría, incluso él no podría hacerlo, sólo si no quería que el club glee se fuera al carajo de la jerarquía de popularidad. Pero pensaba en los demás, todo lo que él y sus amigos habían sufrido por toda la escuela y al fin que los dejaban en paz, volvería a ser lo mismo. Lo peor es que sus actos no sólo afectaban a él, si así fuera, no le importaría que los demás lo vieran con Blaine, por eso tenía que ocultarlo, y no se sentía capaz de revelarselo a Blaine.

-Quiero que seas mi amigo Blaine-dijo con sinceridad-, y sí me lo permites, no dejaré que alguien te haga daño.

-En este mundo, no eliges si te van a hacer daño, pero puedes elegir quién te lo hace.-Al decir lo último volvió su mirada a los ojos azules de Kurt.

Kurt nuevamente enmudeció. Esos ojos avellana lo dejaban sin palabras. Así que, tratando de disimular un poco su nerviosismo, optó por cambiarle un poco el tema.

-¿Qué esa no es una frase del libro de Bajo La Misma Estrella?-cuestionó sonriendo divertidamente.

-Por favor, no me digas que no te gusta ese libro-se defendió Blaine también volviendo a sonreír alegremente-

Kurt sonrió aliviado de recuperar a su Blaine sonriente de vuelta.

_Espera un momento; -cuestionó en su mente- acabas de decir ¿Tu Blaine?-_

_¿Qué demonios me ocurre?-se cuestionó-_

-No es mi libro favorito, pero sí, me encanta.-respondió Kurt pensativamente.

-¿Y tienes alguna frase favorita?-preguntó Blaine curiosamente.

-¿Frase favorita?-repitió Kurt confundido.

-Sí, ya sabes, una frase que te haya encantado, o con la que te hayas identificado-explicó Blaine emocionado.

Kurt pensó profundamente, tratando de recordar una cita del libro.

-Ahhm, déjame ver, sí, creo que tengo una en mente. No soy muy religioso que digamos, pero me gusta una porque es bonita.

-¿Cuál?-se apuró a preguntar Blaine.

-'_'En los días más oscuros, el Señor te pone en el camino a las mejores personas''_-recitó Kurt pensativo, sin notar que Blaine lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ambos guardaron silencio, sonriendo cada uno por sus diferentes razones.

-¿Cuál es la tuya?-sacó Kurt de sus pensamientos a Blaine, con sus ojos azules brillandole.

-No lo sé...-suspiró Blaine y colocó su mano en la barbilla- Hay tantas frases que me encantan, es difícil elegir sólo una...

-Inténtalo-insistió Kurt sacudiéndole el hombro para que se apurara. Ambos se habían olvidado de la lluvia, aún estaba presente pero menos que antes.

-Esta bién, está bien, sonrió Blaine, y también se puso a pensar en cuál sería su frase. Su mirada se iluminó, como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a un enigma, y se giró para encontrarse con las orbes azules de Kurt.

_-''El amor verdadero nace de tiempos difíciles''-_respondió sin dejar de ver a Kurt a los ojos.

Después de eso, nadie dijo nada. Sólo se quedaron viéndose directamente a los ojos, estudiando al otro. Era un silencio dulce, no era incómodo. Los ojos dorados contra los celestes.

Kurt sintió una punzada en su pecho, pudo sentir como su pulso se volvía incontrolable. Era una sensación tan extraña, tan agradable. Blaine no sólo lo había cubierto fisícamente con su chaqueta, también en su interior, algo estaba cálido.

Después de un momento, Blaine apartó la mirada y contempló cómo la lluvia había desaparecido casi por completo.

-Vayámonos, la lluvia se ha ido-Observó Blaine complacido.

Kurt asintió.

Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar.

Contemplaron cómo el cielo les sonreía con un gran arcoiris.

-Es hermoso-expresó Kurt embobado en los colores.

-Demasiado-correspondió Blaine. Ya sabes lo que dicen, después de un poco de lluvia, siempre habrá un arcoirirs.

Kurt sonrió. Pero algo muy dentro de él, creyó que Blaine se refería a eso como una metáfora.

Continuaron juntos su camino, hablando alegremente de todo. Sus gustos, manías, películas, libros favoritos, canciones, y demás.

Con cada palabra que Blaine decía, Kurt se maravillaba cada vez más, por su entusiasmo y sinceridad, sin mencionar que Kurt concordaba con él en casi todo. Tenían más en común de lo que nunca pensó.

Por un fugaz momento, Kurt pensó que la persona que tuviera a Blaine sería muy afortunada.

* * *

Después de unos minutos bajo la lluvia junto a Blaine, Kurt pudo divisar su casa.

Ya no le importaba demasiado si tenía problemas con su padre por la tardanza, había valido cada segundo conociendo a Blaine, ahora sabía que podía llamarlo amigo, y no por la razón que Santana o los demás quieren, realmente sentía empatía.

-Ahí es dónde vivo-le señaló Kurt a Blaine, haciéndole saber que ahí se separaban.

Blaine asintió no tan animado, pero aún sonriendo.

-¿Aún falta demasiado para que llegues a tu casa? , si quieres puedo llevarte en mi auto... -ofreció Kurt amablemente-

Blaine medio sonrío con diversión.

Kurt frunció el ceño algo extrañado. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-Gracias Kurt, pero acabamos de pasar mi casa, sólo una cuántas cuadras no te preocupes, sólo regresaré... está bastante cerca. -negó amablemente aún sonriendo para sus adentros-.

Kurt se sorprendió, algo confundido.

-¿Porqué no me dijiste que pasamos tu casa? -regañó- no tenías que molestarte en venir hasta acá y seguir mojándote...

Blaine sólo rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

-No me molesta.-contestó simplemente.

Kurt fingía molestia.

-Pero alargaste tu tiempo en venir hasta acá, vaya Blaine, no vuelvas a hacerlo-le sonrió con aire divertido.

Se echaron a reír.

-Sólo quería acompañarte hasta tu casa, me pareció lo correcto. Y.. y-yo -balbuceó- Realmente quería hacerlo, no me importaría alargar mi tiempo contigo.- -respondió el ojimiel con brillo en sus ojos y bajando un poco la mirada-.

Kurt sintió como se sonrojaba, ya era imposible disimularlo, pero no podía evitar sentirse así, que Blaine fuera tan lindo con él, era demasiado para soportar, tenía suerte de no desmayarse ahí mismo en el pavimento. Lo único que no lo hacía estar en su estado de shock domido-despierto era que la lluvia aún estaba presente sobre sus cabezas.

-Gracias Blaine -no supo que más decir, entonces recordó- Oh, aún traigo puesta tu chaqueta, debería dártela...-y empezó a quitarsela, pero nuevamente, Blaine lo detuvo-.

-No Kurt, conservala por ahora, luego puedes dármela- y se la volvió a colocar con dulzura, incluso le subió el cierre.

Kurt sólo contemplaba completamente rojo cómo Blaine se la ponía suavemente... le pareció que lo hacía muy lento, con mucho cuidado.

-Perfecto-dijo Blaine satisfecho de la mirada sorprendida de Kurt-Ahora, creo que es mejor que te vayas antes de que vuelva la lluvia -sonrió-.

Kurt también sonrió, sin dejar de verle los ojos.

Hubo unos segundos, dónde sólo existían ellos.

Kurt no sabía cómo despedirse, si debía darle un apretón de manos, o incluso un abrazo amistoso; hasta se atrevió a pensar en darle un beso en la mejilla.

Blaine parecía pensar lo mismo porque ninguno decía o hacía nada, sólo se miraban con cariño. Blaine sólo dijo:

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a The Lima Bean, algún día después de clases?-preguntó tímidamente pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Claro. -respondió Kurt casi automáticamente- y se sonrojó y maldijo por la rápidez de su respuesta.-

-Nos veremos entonces. Adiós Kurt -se despidio amablemente-.

...y se fue.

Kurt contempló cómo se alejaba, hasta que su silueta desapareció de su vista.

Suspiró y entró a su casa.

Se quitó con cuidado la chamarra de Blaine y la tendió para que se secara.

-¿Todo bien Kurt?-

Kurt casi brinca hasta el techo por la áspera voz de su padre que lo sobresaltó.-

-Por Dios papá-replicó. Avísame que estás aquí sin matarme del susto-se puso la mano en el pecho sintiendo su corazón agitado.

-Vale, vale lo siento-se disculpó. Estás empapado, date un baño antes de que te enfermes. ¿quieres que te ayude con eso?.-se ofreció amablemente.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y sonrió. -No gracias papá, sólo cuelgo esta chaqueta y me daré el baño-

-¿Y el resto de tu ropa?, no querrás que se estropee-le adviritó con el ceño fruncido al notar la prenda.- no recordaba haber visto a Kurt nunca con ella.

-Sí sí, pero primero pondré a salvo esto. señaló con la cabeza la chaqueta.

-Sé que amas la ropa, ¿pero porqué tanto cuidado con esa? ¿acaso volviste a comprar diseños de vanity fair con mi tarjeta? Kurt te he dicho cien veces que...

-No, no, -se apuró a negar- Es que no es mía-explicó- es de mi amigo Blaine.

-¿Blaine?-preguntó con la ceja alzada y seriamente.

Kurt suspiró; y le contó del porqué le había prestado la chaqueta y que lo acompañó a casa.

-Entonces... -empezó su padre- ¿Este chico Blaine es tu novio?-inquirió con curiosidad.

Kurt casi se cae por las palabras de su padre.

-¿Qué?-farfulló un Kurt muy consternado.

-Eh, me imaginé que lo era, por la manera en que sonreías cuando entraste y colgabas la chaqueta con cuidado, y además me parece obvio, considerando que dices que te acompañó a casa... -comentó su padre alzando la ceja y colocando su mano en la barbilla pensativamente.

-¿Me observabas?-preguntó Kurt rojo de vergüenza, no tanto haber sido visto por su padre, si no haber sido pillado sonriendo a causa de Blaine.

-Oh no seas tan drámatico sólo fueron unos minutos. Bueno, no cambies el tema, ¿ese chico es tu novio cierto?.-volvió a preguntar más seguro que antes.

-!No!-exclamó Kurt aún ruborizado- No lo es, te he dicho muchas veces que estoy con Adam-replicó ya molesto.

-Adam, cierto.. -repitió para sí su padre- Pues '_'tu amigo''_ Blaine, te hace muy feliz al parecer.

Kurt quería morirse en ese momento.

-Tú los has dicho, _mi amigo_ papá, no confundas las cosas.

Su padre se rió entre dientes.

-Ya ya, tranquilo, lo que tú digas-ironizó divertidamente.

-¿Porqué todos se comportan así respecto a él?-reprochó Kurt indignado.

-Sólo bromeaba... pero si todos piensan eso... creo que ya te imaginarás porqué-contestó su padre encogiendo los hombros.

-Yo no.. -se detuvo- ¿Cuál es tu punto papá?-cuestionó retándolo.

-Nada, es solo... es raro que pienses que entre ustedes no hay nada-respondió sin darle importancia-

-¿Crees que me gusta?-sonó más una afirmación que una pregunta-dijo Kurt con voz aguda.

-Bueno, tú dices querer a Adam, así que te creo y lo respeto. Pero ese chico... eh, Blake...

-Blaine -corrigió- Kurt impaciente.

-Blaine, si; como sea, creo que él está enamorado de ti.-continuó su padre indiferentemente.

Kurt sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. Su padre era la persona que más acertada era con respecto a cualquier cosa en intuición, y Kurt confiaba en él, y si su padre creía eso, sólo podía temer lo peor.

-¿Porqué? -preguntó casi inaudible bajando la mirada-

-Kurt; ¿todos tus amigos hombres te prestan su chaqueta y te acompañan a casa cuando llueve?-cuestionó Burt medio sonriendo.

-No. Sólo él.-respondió sin mirarlo.-

-Pues ahí lo tienes, hubiera sido más obvio si te hubiera invitado a un café o algo-bromeó su padre-

Kurt sentía que iba a explotar _¿Cómo? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Su padre era un experto en estas cosas o que...?_

Burt, al notar que Kurt estaba más palido de lo normal, frunció el ceñó.

-¿Que sucede?-preguntó algo confundido.

-Ahm, en realidad, Blaine si me invitó... -balbuceó- E-em, a The Lima Bean.-admitió-

Su padre lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo en una cita?-cuestionó seriamente.

¡No!-volvió a exclamar eufórico- No es una cita.

Su padre estaba a punto de debatirlo, pero lo interrumpió.

-Ya no quiero hablar de esto más. -y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba en su habitación y se encerró.

* * *

Habían pasado una, dos o tres horas en las que Kurt sólo miraba el techo de su cuarto.

Si podía ser sincero, se sentía muy extraño.

Intentó ponerse a leer, pero no podía concentrarse.

Si podía ser sincero... no podía dejar de pensar en Blaine y en las palabras de su padre.

Tiempo atrás, hubiera querido que algo así le sucediera. Pero ahora...

Kurt también pensaba en Adam, y la verdad era, que él había llegado a su vida primero, aunque tuvo que viajar a Nueva York pero...

Ya no estaba seguro de querer continuar.

Sabía perfectamente que al acercarse a Blaine como era el estúpido plan, podría hacer que su amigo desarrollara sentimientos por él; pero entonces pensó desde el primer momento en que lo conoció.

¿Desde ahí había comenzado todo? ¿Con sólo haberlo visto Blaine ya habrá hecho alguna conexión o algo...?

No le había tomado demasiada importancia a las cosas que Blaine le decía, sólo recordaba el extraño tirón en el estómago, o quedarse callado, y había decidido sólo ignorarlos.

Sí podía ser sincero... -era lo único que se repetía en su mente- No creía nada conveniente decirle a Blaine algo sobre Adam... Entonces recordó.

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

_¡Oh!-exclamó complacida- ya veo, estás ligando con él Kurt, siento interrumpir su pequeño encuentro, pero ya, Anderson, ¿que se supone que haces aquí, no se supone que tengas álgebra o algo?-argumentó Santana con suficiencia._

_¡Por Dios Santana!, sabes que yo ten...no continuó porque Santana le pisó el pie con desesperación._

_¡Oh lo siento!, mi error-se disculpó Santana sin ningún remordimiento y aún sonriendo._

_**-FIN DE FLASHBACK-**_

Santana lo había intuido mucho antes.

Y pensó que tal vez, la mierda esa del ojo psíquico mexicano servía...

¿Cuál habrá sido su motivo en ese momento al callarlo de no decir algo sobre su novio?

Kurt sabía que la causa no era para cumplir con que se ganara la confianza de Blaine, o para que aceptara entrar en New Directions, pero lo que no sabía era la verdadera razón. Santana le había ocultado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo y él ni cuenta se había dado.

Hasta ahora.

* * *

Otro día en Mckinley, otra clase, otra reunión del glee club...

Kurt caminaba por el habitual camino hasta el aula con paso tranquilo.

Miro la hora, y... justo a tiempo.

Antes de que pudiera poner un pie dentro del aula, fue semi-atacado por los jaloneos de una ansiosa Santana y una temerosa Quinn, hacia dentro sin ayuda de sus pies.

Quinn cerró rápidamente la puerta. Todos los demás miembros estaban sentados observándolo deseperadamente, pero no se encontraba Mr Shue.

¡Hey, ¿qué les...?-empezó a replicar pero fue silenciado por la aturdidora voz de Santana-.

-¿Lo has conseguido?, ¿Has avanzado?, ¿Te has vuelto su amigo?, ¿Se unira? ¿¡Dime, has siquiera hablado con él!?-empezó a interrogarlo violentamente Santana tomandolo del cuello de la camisa y agitándolo.

Kurt, enojado a mil por hora, se la quitó de encima bruscamente y respiró.

-¡Joder! ¿Qué acaso no puedes esperar un poco?-repusó con cara de pocos amigos y acomodándose la ropa.

Quinn, notando que Santana se había pasado con ese numerito, decidió adelanterse antes de que volviera empezara con sus cosas. Apoyo su mano en el hombro del ojiazul. Y con voz suave pero ansiosa le preguntó.

-¿Ya hablaste con Blaine?-dijo lo más calmadamente posible y lo miró con sus ojos verdosos.

-Algo así-contestó Kurt aún indignado.

Todos dejaron escapar un resoplido.

¿Y bien?-cuestionó Finn desde su asiento-cuéntanos todo lo que ha pasado en estas últimas horas...

Todos asintieron frenéticamente.

-Nada importante... sólo que... -se sonrojo levemente- Blaine me acompañó ayer a mi casa, y sólo hablamos, y sí; ya somos amigos. -Santana sonrió de oreja a oreja-También me invitó a ir con él uno de estos días a The Lima Bean, de hecho... hoy me preguntó si podía ser hoy...

-¿Y.. Qué le dijiste?-se aventuró a preguntar Mercedes.

Kurt suspiró cansadamente.

-Le dije que hoy no podía-respondió con la vista en el suelo.

Quinn, Mike y Finn se apresuraron a sujetar a Santana.

-¿!QUÉ!?-explotó-¿PORQUÉ DEMONIOS NO PUEDES? ¡ES LA OPORTUNIDAD PERFECTA!-tironeó para safarse de los demás.

-No entiendes, es demasiado pronto para mi, considerando lo que pasó ayer... -se detuvo-

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntaron todos al unísono, incluso Santana, que dejó de forcejear, lo hizo sorprendida-

-Nada. Sólo es muy pronto... necesito un poco de tiempo, es muy rápido esto..

-¿Necesitas tiempo?-se mofó Santana. ¡Nosotros sí que necesitamos tiempo! ¡Ya sólo faltan 4 semanas para las regionales!, y ni siquiera nos hemos preparado por esperar a que convenzas al chico para unirse y prepararlo-disparó severamente con un humor de perros.

-Te recuerdo que fue tu jodido plan, no puedes hacer que las cosas se den así como así-se defendió tranquilamente Kurt sin ponerse a su nivel.

-¿Porqué dices que es muy rápido, acaso ayer te propuso matrimonio o qué?-inquirió Rachel sin rastro de humor.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo digo porqué ayer fue la primera vez que hablé abiertamente con él, y hubo un momento en que yo... -los demás esperaban a que continuara con los ojos bien abiertos- Me sentí extraño... él fue muy gentil y eso, y fue sólo la primera vez que hablamos bien y si voy con él, creerá que me gusta, si voy lento, sabrá que no estoy interesado.-explicó nerviosamente.

-Por tener una cita con él no pensará que estás desesperado-intervino Santana euforica.

¡No es una cita!-exclamó Kurt cansado de que pensaran lo mismo que su padre.

-Lo que sea-continuó Santana- pero debes ir, almenos en esta, si te vuelve a invitar a otro lado rápidamente después de eso, ahora sí puedes negarlo. No sospechara nada porque le dirías que no puedes retrasar tus ensayos y listo.-explicó Santana, nuevamente todos aplaudiendo su audacia.

-¿Porqué debo aceptar en esta?-inquirió Kurt algo cortante.

-Porqué es la primera vez que te invita en una ci-se detuvo- la primera vez que te invita para hablar... _como amigos-_enfatizó.

Kurt resopló exasperado, pero al final asintió.

-Pff, está bien...

Brittany dió pequeños saltitos y aplaudió.

Los demás sonrieron con complicidad.

Pero nadie estaba más contento que Santana López.

* * *

Después de las clases, rápidamente Kurt divisó a Blaine caminando cómo el día anterior, sólo que esta vez el sol los bañaba en sus cabezas.

Kurt lo alcanzó y le dijo todo lo que tenía preparado (gracias a cierta latina) para decir sobre la salida al The Lima Bean.

Blaine sonrió encantadoramente y asintió.

Se alejaron juntos, riendo por alguna ocurrencia de Blaine.

Santana y Brittany los contemplaban junto con el resto del club glee en el jardín de la escuela. Notando la manera en que le brillaba la mirada a Kurt. Todos sonrieron.

Pero dejaron de hacerlo unos cuantos minutos después cuando vieron como un taxi se aparcaba en frente de ellos.

Todos reprimieron uun grito ahogado.

-Hola chicos-los saludó Adam. ¿Dónde está Kurt?.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAN...**

**BUENO BUENO, AQUI OTRO IMPACTANTE CAP :O 4!**

**¿LES ESTÁ GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA? SI LA RESPUESTA ES SI, PORFAVOR ENVÍENME UN REVIEW CON SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**¿QUE CREEN QUE SUCEDA AHORA CON KURT, O CON BLAINE? !ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS PARA PROXIMOS CAPITULOS! SI TIENEN DUDAS SOBRE ALGO, AUN ASI SOBRE EL FUTURO PUEDEN PREGUNTARME Y TAMBIEN LES COMPARTIRÉ MINIS SPOILERS, TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR EL VIERNES SI PUEDO, SI NO, ESPEREN HASTA EL PROXIMO MARTES, SE VA PONIENDO MAS BUENO JUJUJU... GRACIAS POR LOS QUE PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN FAVORITOS, LO APRECIO DEMASIADO! MANDENME SUS REVIEW Y DIGANME CUAL ES SU TEORIA CON RESPECTO A LO QUE VA PASAR, NO SE QUERRÁN PERDER EL CAPITULO 5.**

**NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA LECTORES, SI QUIEREN SABER MÁS UNANSE A MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK **

** pages/Glee-Estará-Siempre-Conmigo/1384106461831787?sk=ma**


End file.
